Wii ALL Love Dat Ass
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Wii Fit Trainer, the Female one of course, certainly has an ass worth staring at, and basically... well, all the rest of the girls simply can't help themselves from touching it all of the time. A very, very short Yuri/Futa Lemon story. Enjoy it, or hate it. I don't mind.


_**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything, people! All of the rights goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else? Must I always do this?**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Hey there, people who hate me and all of that jazz? DLF back here with yet another cesspool of a story about the legendary "Smash Bros." series! Oh, and I'm basically done with writing now, so don't really expect anything from me at all in 2019, if able. I'm really being serious about that, by the way. I'm only just letting you all know that, is all. I'm also very sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors, too! I hate that CRAP! :(**_

 _ **Anyway, so, uh... how is "Smash Ultimate" going for all of you cats and dogs out there, eh? I REALLY love it!**_ _ **My main characters of choice in the game, not in any actual order here mind you, consists of the following!**_

 _ **Team 1 - Team Sonic:**_

 _ **1st. Sonic**_

 _ **2nd. Link (BotW)**_

 _ **3rd. Little Mac**_

 _ **4th. Zero Suit Samus**_

 _ **5th. Sheik**_

 _ **Team 2 - The Blue Rangers:**_

 _ **1st. Roy**_

 _ **2nd. Falco**_

 _ **3rd. Meta Knight**_

 _ **4th. Cloud**_

 _ **5th. Ike**_

 _ **Team 3 - Brawl Pirates:**_

 _ **1st. Ridley**_

 _ **2nd. Donkey Kong**_

 _ **3rd. Bowser**_

 _ **4th. Mewtwo**_

 _ **5th. Dark Samus/Samus**_

 _ **Team 4 - Angels of Beauty:**_

 _ **1st. Female Robin**_

 _ **2nd. Lucina/Marth**_

 _ **3rd. Daisy/Peach**_

 _ **4th. Female Wii Fit Trainer**_

 _ **5th. Zelda**_

 _ **Team 5 - Solo's Crew:**_

 _ **1st. Hero/Mainly Solo**_

 _ **2nd. Toon Link**_

 _ **3rd. Young Link**_

 _ **4th. Lucas**_

 _ **5th. Kirby**_

 _ **Team 6 - The Untamed Wolves:**_

 _ **1st. Terry**_

 _ **2nd. Dark Pit/Pit**_

 _ **3rd. Palutena**_

 _ **4th. Bayonetta**_

 _ **5th. Mr. Game & Watch**_

 _ **Team 7 - Happy-Happy Bunch:**_

 _ **1st. Yoshi**_

 _ **2nd. Banjo & Kazooie**_

 _ **3rd. Isabelle**_

 _ **4th. Pichu**_

 _ **5th. Piranha Plant**_

 _ **And that's my entire list of characters thus far! In SSBU, it is SO hard for me to actually decide just who do I truly enjoy the most to play as, you know? In Smash 64, it was Link. In Melee, it was Link again. In Brawl, it was Link yet AGAIN. In both versions of Smash 4, it was Little Mac. However, in Smash Ultimate...? It's an extremely close tie between Little Mac, Link (BotW), Zero Suit Samus, Sonic, Roy, Ike, Wii Fit Trainer, Sheik, Zelda, Ridley, Yoshi, Piranha Plant, Banjo & Kazooie, Hero, and Terry. I don't know! It's so darn hard for me to tell! I HATE IT! However, after some really deep thought and continuous, constant play of the character, I can now honestly say that my most favorite character to play as in this amazingly wonderful game is Zero Suit Samus. I'm a super late ZSS main. What else can I say? Ha, hah. My second favorite character to play as is easily Sheik, by the way. I really love her, too! ^.^**_

 **(Wii ALL Love Dat Ass)**

It was an ordinary day for the Female Wii Fit Trainer, the pale woman's actual full name plainly being Jane Tabitha Trainer, in case if you didn't know that already. After the daily 'Ultimate Smash' battles were done and over with for today, everybody eventually left to do their own things. However, all of the girls of 'Smash' decided to hit the showers together, and this was something that they all did **much** too often, I must say.

Wearing her usual light blue colored tank top and super tight-fitting, black colored yoga pants, Wii Fit Trainer was currently looking at herself in one of the few body mirrors that they had inside of the girls' locker room, and she's been doing this for almost ten minutes straight now. Jane was the very first one to arrive at the 'females only' locker room, but that was going to change sooner than she thought it would.

"Hmm... I think that I at least gained **two** pounds as of late, but how? A-and why do I feel like my buttocks has gotten a little bit too big? I'm eating all of the right foods, and I train relentlessly in a very healthy way, too. This just doesn't make any sense to me! What is happening to me?" the black haired woman lowly asked herself, clearly being paranoid about nothing. Resting her hands on her wonderfully curved hips and smiling widely at her own reflection now, Miss Trainer shook her head slightly before calmly saying to herself, "Oh, relax, Jane. You're seriously overthinking things here. I'm fine. I'm **FINE**. Your mind, your body, and your spirit is still perfect in every way."

Seconds after saying that to herself, basically all of the girls of 'Smash' suddenly began to walk inside of the once quiet locker room, each of the talkative females making their way on over towards WFT since the pale woman was actually rather close to the entrance of the large sized room to begin with.

"Hey, Jane!" cheerfully spoke Princess Peach as she daintily waved her hand at the yoga instructor, the blonde haired woman then quickly giving WFT's amazingly round shaped ass a very potent feeling spank right before walking passed of her smiling friend. "Great job today, sweetie! And nice butt, by the way, too! He, he, he, he!"

"Just admit that you like checking yourself out in the mirror already, sexy," teasingly chuckled out Princess Daisy as she, too, also very roughly smacked Wii Fit Trainer straight on her heavenly soft feeling ass, the brunette's playful action simply afterwards making the ponytailed woman's really big butt beautifully jiggle about upon impact. "Hey, Peach, wait up! Stop trying to escape from me!" loudly laughed Daisy as she bolted over towards her beautiful lover, both herself and Peach now just giggling and romantically holding onto one another as they merrily made their way over to the huge, currently empty shower room.

Right before Wii Fit Trainer could even speak, the clear skinned woman suddenly felt a divine hand painfully smack itself straight down onto her left buttock, said hand immediately groping on Jane's rounded, taut, and delightfully meaty feeling butt cheek with such intense greed. Now placing her own amazingly smooth feeling lips right against of WFT's left earlobe, Palutena sensually blew inside of Jane's ear before seriously whispering to the woman, "You almost won that last match of yours, but do not worry... because your skills are vastly improving each and every battle, Miss Jane Tabitha Trainer. It's always a complete pleasure watching your breasts and butt cheeks jiggling all over the place when you're fighting **so** hard like that, too. Oh, and speaking of which, soon as you step inside of that shower room, Jane, please know that I am going to fuck you silly."

And with that, Lady Palutena gently kissed Wii Fit Trainer on her pale cheek twice, squeezed her left plump ass cheek one last time, and then afterwards brutally spanked Jane straight in the middle of her now wobbling booty, the sheer loudness of the green haired goddess's spank echoing all around inside of the locker room almost too loudly sounding.

As Lady Palutena started to walk away from the Female Wii Fit Trainer now, Bayonetta followed rather close up behind of the Goddess of Light herself, but the smirking Umbra witch did make sure to also slap WFT right on her jiggling rear-end very hardly, as well. "Mm, sexy jiggle there, little lady. I like that," sexily voiced Bayonetta as she gave the curvaceous Wii Fit Trainer a wink, the tall witch now simply just sashaying herself away from the yoga instructor and following Palutena inside of the shower room soon enough.

Rosalina seriously thought against of the idea at first, but the more that she blatantly stared straight at Jane's yoga pants clad, soft looking, fat, and yet still very well shaped butt cheeks as she ever so slowly floated passed of the shapely woman like this, the easier that it was for her to eventually give into her own selfish and perverted desires, just like always.

Now sharply giving Wii Fit Trainer's left bubbled ass cheek a firm feeling spank with her left hand, and then instantly afterwards giving the pale skinned woman a super hard feeling smack straight on her right bouncing butt cheek with her right hand, Rosalina slightly bit down on her own bottom lip as she eventually breathed out, "Such a perfectly fat looking booty...! Mm, mm...!"

Soon as she was about to try and rub her butt just a little bit, Jane then randomly felt somebody press their own face right against of her bubbly, clothed bottom. "Ah! Oh, g-goodness!" chuckled the Female Wii Fit Trainer as she slowly looked over her right shoulder, the curvy woman's grey colored eyes now lovingly looking down at Lucina of all people, of course. "Why, hello there, Lucina. Enjoying yourself down there, I assume?"

With her small hands ever so tightly grasping themselves a firm hold of both fleshy, warm feeling cheeks of the ponytailed trainer's deliciously big butt, the blue haired princess merely just continued to sniff in Jane's really amazing smelling scent here. "Oh, fuck yes...! Ah, f-fuck!" breathed Lucina with a muffled sounding tone of voice, her left and right hand then eventually slapping the sides of Wii Fit Trainer's plush soft feeling ass cheeks about fourteen times straight, Lucina doing all of this while **still** crazily motorboating and strongly sniffing WFT's big booty, mind you.

Nearly two minutes later, Female Robin soon got herself a handful of Lucina's long hair and playfully yanked the now shocked looking girl up and onto both of her feet. "Up and atom, bitch!" yelled Robin before easily picking Lucina up in her arms 'Bridal Style'. "I'm not wasting any more time here, Lucy! You can play with Jane's fat ass later on tonight or something! As for right now, however, I'M going to be fucking YOU for quite a long while, got it? We'll start off in the showers first, too! Ready, cutie? And away we gooooo!" then bellowed out the thick tactician girl with a laugh, the bottom heavy magician soon afterwards running off towards the huge shower room with her currently neck kissing girlfriend snug in her own arms.

Female Corrin, who was recently just running alongside with Robin by the way, immediately stopped dead in her tracks soon as she noticed Jane standing there looking at herself in the mirror. Wii Fit Trainer easily noticed Corrin staring at her butt merely thanks to the mirror's clear reflection, and noticing this only prompted the now extremely horny feeling Wii Fit Trainer to oh, so sexily shake her flawlessly rounded booty around for a couple of seconds for the on-looking girl.

Gasping lightly, smiling slightly, and now feeling much more confident than ever, the half dragon girl soon hurriedly ran up in back of Jane's beautiful looking body, Corrin then afterwards firmly placing both of her hands onto Jane's curved hips, suddenly used her left hand to swiftfully smack the taut undercurve of WFT's left thick ass cheek twice in a row, and seconds later even energetically starting to dry hump the calmly laughing woman's now bouncing, big, soft, round butt cheeks from behind like a happy rabbit in heat.

"That's a good girl. Really **work** those hips of yours, Corrin," pleasantly said the Female Wii Fit Trainer in her usual uplifting sounding tone of voice, the pale skinned woman now leaning herself over rather slightly as she more than just willingly encouraged her red eyed friend to powerfully hump her own wobbling ass until she was totally satisfied. "Spank that ass again, would you?" eventually cooed out Miss Trainer many moments later on, the black haired woman's voice suddenly more deeper sounding and much more sexually arousing than ever before.

"Oh, y-yeah!" throatily sighed Corrin as she brutally spanked Jane's right jiggling buttock three times consecutively. "Oh, YEAH, baby!" dreamily repeated the half dragon girl with a loud sounding gasp, her red colored eyes forcefully glued to the awesomely sexy sight of Wii Fit Trainer's perfectly large butt cheeks moving all around soon as the ponytailed woman's deliciously rippling ass came into rough contact with each beyond anxious feeling buck of the panting girl's womanly looking hips again and again with haste.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, hah! H-hot damn, Jane!" laughed the red eyed girl before viciously spanking the smiling yoga trainer's left meaty ass cheek four times straight with an upwards and curved left hand. "Your booty is just so damn...! S-so damn fucking FAT! Holy shit, you're sexy!"

"Oh, fuck, that feels **SO** good," deeply sighed Wii Fit Trainer, upon breathing out those words then instantly feeling her own big, wobbling behind receive at least nine more intensely hard spanks from the half dragon, half human, wildly butt humping girl.

Noticing a few others soon walking inside of the locker room now, Corrin's three minutes of heavenly dry humping has finally come to a complete halt. "Aw, well... see you later inside of the showers then, thickness!" chirpily expressed Corrin with a seemingly playful wink, the red eyed girl then sharply slapping WFT's sizable booty straight in its center twice in a row before ever so quickly jogging away and right inside of the huge shower room.

"Sup, bitch," very lowly said Samus Aran in her usual monotone sounding voice, not to mention the bounty hunter also strongly pulling WFT's very close-fitting yoga pants right down below both of her own two pale, jiggling, and stunningly juicy looking ass cheeks before carelessly walking away from the exercising woman soon afterwards. "You really kicked some ass today. Good job, gorgeous."

Twilight Zelda, currently being disguised as Sheik at the moment, calmly walked passed of Wii Fit Trainer, looked right down at the smirking woman's shamelessly exposed bottom, used her own left hand to nonchalantly smack WFT **very hardly** across of her now jiggling, slightly reddened looking booty, and just casually continued to follow close behind of Samus Aran herself. "Very nice ass there, Jane. Keep on showing us what you've got, baby," kindly expressed Sheik with a slight giggle in her voice before beginning to perversely grope and slap around both of Samus' own large and latex clad ass cheeks now.

And lastly, Female Inkling, Leaf, Nana, Isabelle, and also Worlds/Past Zelda then quickly ran passed Female Wii Fit Trainer, each of the laughing and playful acting girls hurriedly slapping Jane's perfectly jutted out, naked behind before running inside of the huge sized shower room and joining along with everybody else inside of it. However, exactly five seconds later, each of those same girls suddenly came running back outside and straight over towards WFT, all five of the smiling, giggling, young females standing close behind of the bum exposed woman now; Wii Fit Trainer simply just continued to smile about this all, by the way.

"Whoa! Jane, I know that we ALL see your butt, like, each and every day like this! But, there's something about it today that just seems...! Just seems really freaking HOT! Gosh, it even looks bigger than usual, too!" cheerfully said Worlds/Past Zelda with a happy smile, the young princess afterwards firmly spanking Jane's pale colored and round shaped rump with a strong flick of her own right hand.

After sticking her own cute face very deep in-between the two sweet cheeks of Wii Fit Trainer's beautifully big ass, and also now sniffing as hardly as she physically could for at least seven seconds straight here, Isabelle then slowly pulled her clearly pleased looking face slightly away from WFT's perfectly heart shaped booty before joyfully speaking out while cutely clapping her hands together, "Oh, my! And you smell just wonderful, Miss Trainer! I really, really love it! You're still **so** fresh smelling, but also only slightly sweaty. It's **very** wonderful."

"Booty looking sweet enough to EAT!" laughed out Leaf before painfully slapping the Female Wii Fit Trainer's tight, soft feeling behind ten times in a row, the Pokémon trainer's pleasingly rough feeling spanks landing directly right in the middle of WFT's rippling and sexily jutted out ass, mind you. "Damn, girl, you really do your daily squats, huh?" then asked Leaf with a smug looking smirk, and yet again sharply smacking the pale skinned woman flat on her jiggling, thick buttocks only thrice this time around.

"I sure do, little lady," calmly answered back Wii Fit Trainer as she looked over her left shoulder with a smile on her face, the yoga instructor then suddenly feeling her own slightly reddened ass cheeks now getting playfully spanked over and over again by both Leaf **and** Worlds/Past Zelda; this wild spanking session of theirs nearly lasted for about three minutes straight, too.

"Gosh, your big butt sure does jiggle a whole lot, Jane. You're so pretty!" gleefully chimed Nana as she jumped up and down a few times, the Eskimo girl now placing both of her hands onto her own blushing face while anxiously staring directly at the undoubtedly amazing sight of Jane Tabitha Trainer's plan naked and round shaped ass. "I really do hope that I someday become just as sexy as **you** , or Peach, or Daisy, or Robin, or Bayonetta, or Samus, or Twilight Zelda, or...! Basically everyone here, really!"

"Aw, ink it! I really cannot hold myself back any longer now!" contentedly voiced the Female Inkling in her usually odd sounding voice, afterwards quickly dropping down onto both of her knees, tightly grabbing both soft cheeks of Wii Fit Trainer's juicily plump booty, strongly spreading said thick ass cheeks very wide apart, deeply shoving her own lustfully hungry face right in-between of WFT's butt crack, and then immediately starting to lick, suck, sniff, and of course kiss all over the now calmly laughing woman's flawlessly large rear-end in such a seemingly desperate, unhealthily horny, and just overall overly enthusiastic-like manner to begin with.

"O-oh...! Holy mother of... F-FUCK! Oh, that's good. That feels o-oh, so damn good..." lovingly moaned Wii Fit Trainer as she placed both of her hands on the back of her head now, the ponytailed woman moments later even giving her own big ass quite the sexy little shake right against of the ass licking Inkling's drooling and sucking face.

"Hey! Make some room for us, too!" then loudly said Leaf, Worlds/Past Zelda, Isabelle, and also Nana herself all at the exact, same time; they all also looked kind of jealous right at the moment here, as well.

Mere seconds later, now all five of the young girls were down on their knees and taking their own very long turns basically orally worshiping the Female Wii Fit Trainer's bare, plush soft, rounded, and magnificently big booty like horny little mutts in unbearable sexual heat. Miss Jane Tabitha Trainer was in absolute **heaven** right at the moment here, too. Feeling her taut and shapely ass cheeks, and also her own winking anus, getting maniacally licked, wetly kissed, ferociously spanked, playfully bitten, and not to even mention powerfully sniffed by multiple horny girls like this just felt so darn... **PERFECT** to the dark haired woman; this whole perverse event lasted for quite a really long time, too.

Exactly eight long minutes later, all five of the giggling girls stood right back up on their feet, carefully wiped their currently saliva covered mouths with the back of their own soft hands for about a moment or two, and were now all finally about to leave and head on over towards the still awaiting hot showers here.

"Later, big butt," giggled the blonde haired and smiling princess as she gently patted WFT on her bubbled bottom before gracefully skipping away towards the huge shower room now.

"Bring this fat ass of yours inside of the showers, already! I want this pure white booty of yours riding up and down on top of me, and stat!" stated Leaf with a smirk on her face, the skirt wearing girl giving Jane's meaty looking ass one last tight feeling squeeze with her right hand before quickly running away with Princess Zelda herself.

"Stay fresh, Jane! Fresh, thick, **and** fucking sexy, that is!" happily spoke the orange eyed Inkling girl before strongly kissing Wii Fit Trainer's left bubbly buttock, the girl in spats also skillfully smacking the sexy looking under curve of the pale woman's own left jiggling butt cheek before energetically sprinting away and after her two laughing friends now.

"Meet us all inside very soon, okay? We'll all be waiting for you, Jane," adorably tittered out Isabelle before somewhat randomly starting to wildly motorboat, crazily lick, and also loudly sniff the Female Wii Fit Trainer's still shamelessly exposed ass some more. About two full minutes later, the happy looking dog soon suddenly stopped what she was doing, and then cutely began to run away straight towards the very occupied shower room.

"Bye, Tabitha! See you really soon, I guess!" cheerfully voiced Nana as she waved at the smiling woman, the Eskimo girl simply afterwards just walking away from WFT as she was now slowly making her way on over towards the super large shower room herself here.

And just now even noticing it all once again, Jane Tabitha Trainer could **still** more than just clearly hear the echoing sounds of hot running water, deep kisses, hard spankings, constant moans of pleasure, loudly shouted out curse words, and also of course pelvis to ass cheek collision happening inside of the shower room itself. Not at all wanting to miss out on too much here, the Female Wii Fit Trainer streched both of her arms a little bit before cheerfully speaking to herself, "Whelp, I better hustle my ass up in there, I suppose. It already sounds completely crazy in there, too! Gosh, they sure didn't hesitate, I see."

"Not so fast there, fat ass!" then randomly spoke a futa formed Midna as she magically teleported herself right behind of WFT. Right after saying that, Midna strongly grabbed Jane by her beautifully curved hips, forcefully rammed her own large cock deep inside of Wii Fit Trainer's almost too welcoming feeling anus, and then frantically started to buck her own womanly hips forwards and extremely roughly against of the ponytailed woman's bouncing, heart shaped, and still faintly red tinted ass cheeks like a crazed little imp.

"A-aw, yeah, that's it! Don't fight it! Just t-take it! Take it n-nice and deep like a good little bitch, you s-slut...!" ever so deliriously sounding moaned out Midna as she wildly fucked Wii Fit Trainer's big, soft, jiggling booty with such grandiose feeling joy, the horny imp soon enough increasing her impressive hip thrusting speed as she continued to forcefully even do so in the first place.

Now bending herself over, closing both of her beautifully grey colored eyes shut, and also placing both of her own hands on top of her two pleasure quivering knees at the moment, the Female Wii Fit Trainer laughed somewhat loudly in euphoria before voicing right back to her female imp rapist, "Make sure to focus on your breathing while k-keeping a very steady hip bucking p-pace, okay? Aaauugghhhhh, F-F-FUCK! Oh, Midna, y-you feel so damn BIG! And so darn GOOD!"

After giving WFT's rippling, rounded ass three very powerful spanks with both her right and left hand, the smirking imp giggled quite creepily sounding before eventually uttering out to the loudly moaning and bending over woman, "Quiet, bitch. Just shut up and let me fuck you however that **I** want to. Mm, hmm! That's right...! Take my big dick just like that, Jane! You know that you love it, you skanky little whore, you...! Hmm, hmm, hmm!"

Yep, just typical and ordinary days for the Female Wii Fit Trainer/Jane Tabitha Trainer here, folks. There is nothing else to see here whatsoever, so could you please just kindly move along now? No, I'm freaking serious. It's over. Get the FUFF outta here, already!

 **The End!**

 _ **This was a short, simple, Lemon-like story idea that just randomly came to me a little while back, so thanks for even checking it out! Liked it? Hated it? It's all good! Who really even cares, honestly? Ha, hah. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! And as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**_


End file.
